Photoelectric smoke alarms in residential and commercial buildings include a smoke chamber, a light source, and a photodetector. Proper functioning of such smoke alarms depends in part on the photodetector's response when both (a) smoke is present in and (b) smoke is absent from, the smoke chamber.